Exercise and physical fitness are an important means of maintaining health, strength, and longevity. To this end, innumerable devices and techniques have been developed for strengthening and stretching the body and muscles. One such popular technique is the Pilates Method, which was developed by Joseph Pilates in the early twentieth century. A number of accompanying devices have been developed for the practice of the Pilates Method. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,876,743 and 2,132,862 to J. H. Pilates).
In performing many of the stretching and strengthening exercises in the Pilates Method and other exercise methods, other exercise devices are commonly employed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,325 to Rigouby, for example, discloses an exercise device that is configured to allow the user to stretch a plurality of extensible strands. In this manner, the device allows users to perform stretching and strengthening exercises. The device, however, fails to disclose a system for actively engaging the device to the hands or feet of the user.
Another such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,574 to Carmel et al. Carmel's device discloses an exercise device, which comprises a resistance tube and a body engaging member that engages a portion of the user's body, such as the user's feet. The device further features handles at the opposite ends of the resistance tube, which may be engaged and pulled by the user. In this manner, Carmel's device allows users to exercise and stretch the body by engaging device and applying force against the resistance supplied by the resistance tube. Carmel's device, however, fails to teach a system for actively engaging the exercise device with the user's hands or feet.
Another device, which is commonly used in Pilates and other exercise methods, is commonly known as a Pilates-bar or exercise-bar. The Pilates-bar or exercise-bar generally comprises a dowel-shaped bar, which engages the hands or feet of the user during exercise. The bar is, also, attached to a resistance device, in order that the user may apply force to body movements, which are engaged to the bar.
These typical bars, however, suffer from certain shortcomings in the manner in which they engage with the user's body parts. The typical manner used in the art is illustrated by Carmel's device, which consists of a hand/foot grip that passively engages with the hand or foot of the user. This system is undesirable because, during exercise activities when resistance is placed on the bar, the grip can become loose and, possibly, released from the user's hand or foot.
Other, non-Pilates exercise equipment, such as a bicycle or a stationary bicycle, have mechanisms to actively engage the users feet. U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,574 to Nutile et al., for example, discloses a retractable foot retaining clip for the pedal of a bicycle. This spring driven device allows the bicycle rider to have his feet actively engaged with the pedals of the bicycle. Nutile's device, although appropriate for a large and cumbersome bicycle, would be inappropriate for incorporation into a typical Pilates bar. Nutile's device acts like a clamp and puts firm pressure on foot of the bicycle rider. The users of a Pilates bar are generally not wearing thick protective bicycle riding shoes to shield their feet against the vice-like clamp of Nutile's device. Thus, Nutile's device would be very uncomfortable on the feet of a Pilate's bar user. Similarly, Nutile's device would be completely inappropriate for actively engaging the hands of a Pilate's bar user. Additionally, Nutile's device is a clamp designed to work with the wide and flat surface of a pedal. The Pilate's bar is not flat and is not as wide as a pedal. Thus, Nutile's device does not help the user of a Pilate's bar to actively engage a user's hands or feet.
Therefore, there remains a long felt need in the art for an exercise device, which allows users to engage with the device and is configured such that the device actively engages with the hand or the foot of the user, such that it cannot become dislodged during exercise activities.